There For You, Always
by SolidBabe
Summary: April was disgusted by everything that happens to her. She was miserable, frustrated and completely alone, at least that's how she felt. But when Casey comes and fixes it by being a sweeter side of himself, she realizes there's a light in her dark life after all.


A/n) 'ello, 'ello, ello, whut's oll this then? Just messei' wich ya! Hi guys I have decided to write this one shot cuz I was feeling lonely and my boyfriend is a jerk. Sooooo, I decided to write about something a sweet hearted guy would do. And I picked Casey Jones because I just love the way they gave him unsuspected empathy when he talks to April!

I squealed at the adorableness of it.

Moving on.

I do not own anything except my beautiful thoughts.

No, not really, my thoughts can be far from beautiful usually... ;-)

* * *

It was dark, dark and cold and lonely and sickening.

April O'Neil sat on top of one of New York's cracking buildings, alone, huddled together, hating herself and everything else in the miserable world.

She was alone, no mom, no dad, no friends... just her and the wretched world. The disgusting, lonely wretched world.

She let out a shattering sigh and hugged her knees closer. She blinked her eye rapidly, trying to keep tears from running down her pale face.

_Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? All I want is a normal life... why is that so hard? Everyone else gets one._

She dropped her face onto her knees, tears burned behind her eyes. It hurt not to cry. So why didn't she let it all out?

Because if she did she really would be nothing, nothing but a weak piece of flesh takeing all the hits the world was giving her, just waiting to die. That, she just couldn't handle that.

But she wanted to cry, which proved how weak she really was, right? She wanted to let it go, but some stubborn force of will wouldn't let her.

_Why? Why? Why? WHY?!_

"WHY!?" She screamed out loud. Her empty echo bounced back to her ears. She didn't hear the soft foot steps behind her. She wasn't aware of anything around her at all.

Until an arm draping around her huddled form scared her stiff and snapped her out of her deep miserable thoughts.

"You ok Red?" Came the question, soft, concerned.

"I... nothing I-" She made the mistake of looking up.

Her azure eyes met the deep brown ones of Casey Jones. Her breath hitched the to her utmost horror, she let it go... it all came out in a blast of tears and emotion. She couldn't hold it back, it just came so fast and sudden she tried for a split second, to fight it, to keep it from flinging out. She gave it up in a millesecond. She just felt it go... it all came out.

She cried, hard.

Fountains of tears and choking sobs racked her petit body as she buried herself into Casey's torn hoodie. His arms enveloped her immediately. Holding her close as she spilled everything she had out in a almost incoherent blubber. He didn't catch all of it, but enough to understand.

He felt her misery through her feelings, it felt constricting. He wanted er to stop. To stop feeling so horrible, to stop being scared, to stop feeling... alone.

"Shhhh, it's ok April, it's ok, don't worry, you're not weak." He whispered in her fragrant hair as he rubbed small soothing circles in her back.

"I-I-I-I am, C-C-C-asey, it's not.. I..." She couldn't continue, a sob broke her words.

20 minutes passed before she finally calmed down a bit. Slowly her sobs ceased, only on occasional hiccup shook her sniffing face didn't emerge from Casey's shirt until she'd completely stopped. A deep breath escaped her, you know the kind that comes after an exhausting cry, she slowly pulled back her face was tear-stained and red as she looked at him.

Casey showed nothing except concerned, "You ok now?" He whispered softly as his hands found their way to her soft, but currently wet, face.

She nodded leaning into his touch. His thumbs wiped the remaining tears away gently making goosebumps form on her arms.

She gave him a small, tired smile, "Thanks Casey, I don't know how you got here just when I needed you but... thanks."

He gave her his unique broken smile that she found absolutely adorable, "Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there when you need me."

Her smile faltered for a second, "Friend?" Then her eyes lit up, "That's right... you..." She felt light all of a sudden.

Her body tingled, she didn't want to move, she felt comfortable, safe... maybe things weren't as bad as she felt them to be.

"April, what's wrong now?"

She looked at him, coming out of her thoughts. He was looking back, still unsure if she was ok or not. He always helped ease her bad feelings, sure he was crazy, strange, quick-tempered and a lot of other things but... he was just... special, unique.

"Yah, I'm fine Casey, just needed an outlet is all and you..." He smelt good, like warmth. The smell of burning wood, light smell, smoky and sweet, comforting... warm...

Unconsciously, she began to lean forward. Her mind wasn't really there any more. She just wanted to stop thinking, just to relax, relax... and feel safe and... loved for once. By someone who was there. And that someone was him.

"Um... Red? What are you-"

"Shshshs, I don't wanna talk." She whispered, still coming closer to the confused boy.

Casey was a lot of things, that was for sure, an insufferable flirt was one of them, but that was completely different then an advantage taker. He liked April, a lot, and he wasn't sure if he should be worried about her right now or not. But she seemed but unlike any other street punk that would take advantage of her like this, he couldn't do it. He couldn't take her in like this.

April was unaware of his fighting thoughts as she leaned her body against his, her lips hovered mere centimeters above his.

"April ,no... you, I can't... you're not fine, we should get you home, to rest. You've overstrained yourself... I Don't want to let you do something you'll- " He couldn't go on.

April's lips made it impossible for him to continue. He wanted to pull away, honestly he did, but it was extremely hard... give him a break, he was a guy, a teenaged guy, right in the middle of development. His hormones at their worst. Not to mention he already had the hots for this girl.

"Mmmh, Ap-ril, you have to-" He tried to stop her... no luck.

She was hanging on him, she needed this, she didn't care how it looked, all she cared about was how it made her feel. Absolutely amazing.

Casey couldn't keep resisting, he practically melted into her kiss now, she didn't want to stop so, might as well go with the flow. Besides, he could feel her need for comfort, and she wanted it through this kind of contact.

She pushed further, their lips moving together, as the pulled away in short hot intervals. She fidgeted until she somehow ended up in his lap, his arms tightening around her back,

Neither could remember the rest of the world, both were stuck in a hot mess of volcanic emotions. All in one kiss. Though it was far from simple it had everything they ever felt, frustration, anger, comfort, protectiveness, it all melted into the kiss, making it rough and soft at the same time.

Her hands lost themselves in his hair, as he explored her back, massaging it, his fingers spread to cover as much of her small back as possible.

"Mmmhum, Casey, " Her breath came out ragged and heavy as she pulled slowly away, her lips sizzling as she looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" He looked dizzy but deliriously happy at the same time.

She smiled, "Thanks."

He let out a small breathless laugh, "For what?"

"For this." She whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him again, sending him in another universe... again.

If this is how she wanted to be comforted then... That was totally fine by him...

* * *

_There you go, I don't think this kiss scene was a grand as some of my other ones but... I wrote it on an impulse. I won't bore you with why I wrote this, just hope it wasn't a let down._

Next time peeps.


End file.
